


Love in Stillness

by addyrobin



Category: Flock - D&D Campaign
Genre: Falling In Love, Sudden pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addyrobin/pseuds/addyrobin
Summary: Rahmi's never fallen in love before, at least not that he knows of. It never seemed that important to him while he was busy with other work... Figuring out that he has takes a bit of reminiscing.





	Love in Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing to post things I've written about my D&D character in an attempt to archive them for both me and the other people who play in the game! If that's not your jam, dw--I'm doing this for me :3c
> 
> Set a year and a half before the beginning of the main campaign. Rahmi's been comfortably employed by Faoric for a decent period of time now, but hasn't had time to examine his feelings for his master before, usually kept too busy by work.
> 
> TERMS:  
Manu and Selle Romazi - Rahmi's parents. Rahmi is no longer on good terms with his father, but it wasn't always so. His mother, once a vibrant and lively woman, no longer speaks or emotes due to emotional abuse.
> 
> Rominique - The capital city. A gargantuan tree that's hollow on the inside, and holds the offices of various powerful government officials and their retainers.
> 
> Rusboukrob - A yearly festival where people watch and partake of activities such as competitive fishing, arm wrestling, tug of war, wrestling, and more. There's also lots of food to eat and things to drink. The festival ends with a round of storytelling from anyone who wants to share something.
> 
> I didn't feel like looking up a proper magical device, so Rahmi's bringing Faoric a Rubiks Cube lmao.

_ "Papa?" _

_ Manu looks up from his workbook to look at Rahmi, who's seated in his lap, and sets his pen down to hoist his son a little closer. _

_ "What's going on, Rahm?" _

_ "How do you know when you're in love?" _

It's early afternoon, and Rahmi's proud to have just completed a particularly difficult job.

He's on his way back to Faoric's office, the bark-walled halls of Rominique a comfort to him after such a long trip away from home. It really wasn't THAT long, only a few days, but being away from it all for so long… Well, he's gotten very used to this place, and to his work. From seeing his coworkers to reporting to Faoric, it's all a bit comforting now.

It feels like it's been some time since he really ever so happy to be anywhere, to see anyone. He hasn't felt this happy to be close to people since…

_ "What?" Rahmi's father laughs, holding him by the waist and bouncing him a bit. "Why? You got a crush, kiddo?" _

_ "N-No!!!" Rahmi's cheeks turn bright pink, and he gives his father a weak punch in the chest. "I-I just…I'm just wondering, 'cause I was reading a storybook, and the prince and the princess lived happily ever after, but I was trying to think of what happily ever after is, and…I dunno…is love what happily ever after is?" _

_ Manu smiles fondly at his son. "Y'know…sorta I suppose. Love is…" _

_ He trails off to think. Rahmi waits patiently. _

…he shakes away the memory of his family. He's already made it to Faoric's door while lost in his daydreams - large and ornate, with his name and title marked upon it. How odd, that coming to an office that isn't even his own feels like home now. He's glad to be here though, always. Faoric has done so much for him, why wouldn't he be? He knocks--

"Enter."

And smiles as he opens the door, bowing to his master. "Hello, Razeiya!"

He nudges the door shut and strides forward, beginning to report as he offers Faoric the strange puzzle box he recovered from his job…

_ "When you're in love, your whole world revolves around that person." _

_ Manu's eyes drift towards the door - where Selle is in the living room, humming as she cleans. _

_ "The rest of the world doesn't matter to you. I mean, it  _ does _ , but there's nothing and no one more important than her. She looks at you, and it's like nothing else exists." Rahmi watches as his mother turns, ears twitching slightly, and smirks at Manu. _

_ "What are you talking about, love?" _

_ "You, love." Manu grins, then looks down at Rahmi. "When you love someone… heck, it's an indescribable feeling. Every moment with her feels like a gift. You're glad just to be near her, just to  _ see _ her. She makes you feel like no one else can, makes you feel like nothing and no one in the world will ever be more important than she is." _

"…and that's about everything that happened." Rahmi nods as Faoric examines the puzzle box. "Is everything in order with the device, Razeiya?"

"So it would seem." Faoric doesn't look up from the box, twisting it in his hands and watching with muted interest as the colors on its surface shift and slide around. "You will find your requisite pay for this mission in your quarters. Is there anything further?"

"No." Rahmi stands from his chair, nodding at Faoric. "Thank you, sir."

Faoric glances up at him as he rises, and Rahmi can't help smiling a little wider. It always feels nice when Razeiya looks at him - it gives Rahmi the sense of a job well done. He's so glad to work somewhere where he feels this comfortable with his boss, where he really feels like he's making a difference in the world.

With another brief bow, Rahmi turns and heads for the door-- and remembers, all at once, that he wanted to ask for tomorrow off, to go to Rusboukrob. He turns, raising a hand. "Oh, Razeiya?"

Faoric looks up, silver eyes meeting Rahmi's once more--

_ Manu looks back to Selle, his gaze softening as she enters the room, smiling gently at him. "When you're in love, Rahmi… She meets your eyes, and the world stops moving." _

\-- and in the golden light of the office, as he looks back at Razeiya Faoric as though seeing him for the first time, Rahmi's world grinds to a sudden, unprecedented halt.

"… ᵒʰ _ ᶠᵘᶜᵏ _ \--" The words spill out before Rahmi can stop himself, and he claps his hand over his mouth as Faoric's expression twists into one of confusion.

"...Would you care to repeat that, Romazi?" It is  _ rare _ to see Faoric as anything less than composed, but Rahmi's actually taken him off guard with his sudden swearing. The killoren looks mildly confused, slightly annoyed, but it still hits Rahmi all at once - his heart racing, his breath short - and he fumbles for the doorknob as he shakes his head, Faoric's piercing gaze still locked on him. Even the glare doesn't change how he looks to Rahmi in that moment, the light of the sun turning Faoric nearly angelic as he's outlined by golden sunbeams; an incredible, beautiful figure of unparalleled perfection.

He loves Faoric. 

Rahmi  _ loves _ him. 

He's  _ in love _ with him.

"OhgodsIhavetogoI'msorryIjustrememberedIforgottooooo--" He doesn't actually have an excuse so he cuts himself off, still speaking rapidly as he swings the door back open and twists his way out. "ByeRazeiyathankyousorry!"

He closes it - a little too hard - and starts to  _ run _ back down the hall, nearly crashing into several people as he makes a mad dash for his own living quarters. If Faoric calls him back, he doesn’t hear it (not that he could really outrun Faoric if the killoren wanted to track him down, but still.) He doesn't even look up as Parable tries to get his attention, his face beet red as he crashes into his own room and shuts the door. He throws himself onto his bed face-first and grips the sheets tight, whole body shaking as his father's voice keeps echoing in his mind.

_ "I hope I find someone I can love as much as you love mama!" Rahmi grins as Manu gently nudges him off his lap, standing to go take Selle into his arms and kiss her cheek. _

_ "Someday, Rahm," Manu promises, laughing as Selle mirrors his kiss with one of her own. "I'm sure you will." _

In the quiet, lonely space of his room, Rahmi Romazi hides his face into his pillow and tries not to die of embarrassment. Of all the people. Of  _ all _ the people he could love!

…Rahmi curses himself as he realizes he's still thinking about staring into Faoric's eyes.


End file.
